The production of compositions that comprise block copolymers is a multi-million dollar business. Millions of dollars have been spent to improve the physical properties of such compositions. In particular, there has been a long felt desire to improve the injection molding properties of such compositions, particularly compositions that comprise coupled block copolymers, such as the coupled block copolymers of the present invention, thereby improving the processing of articles molded from these coupled block copolymer compositions.